Quando nasce uma nação
by katychant
Summary: Itália e seus amigos se deparam com um problema incomum entre eles: gravidez! Após frustrar a tentativa de uma de suas muitas namoradas em levá-lo para o altar, Itália acaba vítima de um feitiço que o faz trocar de corpo com sua versão feminina.Muitas coisas acontecem e Itália, que nunca se achou corajoso, encontra um motivo para desafiar a si mesmo.
1. Chapter 1 Fuga da Abissínia

Capítulo 1- Fuga da Abissínia

O calor emanava do solo árido, onde um jovem rapaz ruivo, com um fio de cabelo permanentemente desarrumado, corre de uma tribo armada e gritos desesperados ecoavam pela imensidão da savana:  
_Doitsuuu!

Correu, tanto que mesmo um guepardo não o alcanç aliviado ao avistar o acampamento do exército italiano e se infiltrar entre os soldados.A tribo não o seguiu, apenas se limitou a olhar por algum tempo, e se dispersou pouco mulher ao menos parou e o encarou por alguns minutos, distante, seu véu e trajes tremulavam com a brisa expressão embora oculta, o mulher se aproximou dela e elas partiram.

Apesar da tranqüilidade ter sido restaurada e ninguém ter se ferido, a expressão dela o acompanhou, muito é mesmo na hora da refeição, quando todos perguntavam pela milésima vez sobre o estranho caso.

_Essas garotas de tribos são complicadas, Feliciano! É melhor não se envolver com elas à toa...  
_Vee~ agora eu sei, mas ela parecia ser gente boa... Coitada, a gente saiu o mês inteiro...não sabia que beijar significava que eu tinha que casar com ela... _Ele disse, antes de voltar ao prato de espaguete.

Algumas horas depois, uma nova confusão ocorreria, mas não tão simples quanto uma tribo enfurecida, e sim aviões e ele não ficaria ali para testemunhar isso.Tão logo soube do bombardeio, tentou correr, mas Inglaterra simplesmente apareceu na sua frente e golpeou sua cabeça com a mão, rindo.  
_Te peguei, você não foge de mim agora!Hahaha!Quem cozinha mal aqui, hein?

O garoto chorão não reagiu, apenas se abaixou e começou a choramingar e gritar, na esperança de que seu aliado soubesse que estava apanhando.  
_Doitsuuu!Socorro!

O inglês prosseguiu numa série de golpes nele, que tentava em vão se esquivar, com os olhos sempre fazia tudo com os olhos fechados!Mas naquela situação, tudo que estava conseguindo era , até que ouviu tiros de pistola ao longe.O horror tomou conta da face do seu adversário, que deixou de bater nele quase instantaneamente:  
_Droga, aquele chucrute ouviu seus gritinhos!Você deu sorte, mas eu vou voltar mais preparado da próxima!

O som dos tiros aumentava, indicando a pouca distância em que Alemanha se encontrava, as balas já quase podiam alcançar o inglês, que se pôs a correr.  
_Tudo bem? Mas que droga, Itália, não deixe aquele arschloch bater em você! Não era uma boa hora pra você me chamar!_Ele exclamou ao ver o colega agachado com a mão na testa.  
_Desculpa, mas ele me pegou de surpresa! E ele disse que vai voltar.  
_Hum, isso é quase certo, eles não estão contentes por ver a gente aqui...  
_Não é justo, é tão difícil conquistar territórios por conta própria, daí eles vêm e querem nos expulsar? Aliás, nem sei por que eu tenho que estar aqui, mas meu chefe diz que é bom.

Ouvir Itália mencionar o próprio chefe fez Alemanha pensar no ia voltar logo, e eles quase não tinham suprimentos pra continuar abordou o assunto na última vez, a resposta de seu chefe foi "A vitória ou a morte!". Era quase certeza de que aquela estada na Abissínia estava com os dias contados.

_Não sei por quanto tempo vou poder continuar aqui, está difícil pra mim também...

_Ei Alemanha, sabe o que eu fiz outro dia? Eu beijei uma garota acho que ela não gostou, porque toda a tribo me perseguiu quando eu não quis casar com ela!

A nação de cabelos loiros parou um momento estupefato.Não era nenhuma novidade que à cada lugar que ia, Itália arranjasse confusão paquerando, mas daí a ser perseguido por uma tribo inteira, era sem dúvida um -lhe um tapinha no ombro, conformado com a falta de interesse do colega no que era realmente importante.

_Porque não tenta prestar menos atenção nas garotas e se defender de vez em quando, só pra variar ?

Itália não se ofendeu, nem argumentou, só continuou sentado mirando o horizonte e apanhando um pouco de areia com a mão.

_Eu acho que ela ficou realmente zangada...devia ver a cara dela...  
_Não deve ter sido pior que a do Inglaterra quando me viu..._O comentário inesperado do Alemanha fez os dois rirem era arqueou o corpo tomando fô ália complementou:  
_Da próxima, a gente devia tirar uma foto!Eu tenho tirado algumas com a minha câmera!Deixa eu mostrar...

Ele foi até a barraca onde dormia e Alemanha o seguiu, e ouviu-o dizer decepcionado:  
_Vee~ que estranho, eu deixei meu álbum aqui, será que alguém roubou?  
_Provavelmente você emprestou a alguém e esqueceu...  
_Não, eu tenho certeza de que estava aqui, mas é, pode ter sido isso também..._Ele concluiu, outro lado, sua câmera continuava ali, e ele a aproveitou para fotografar a paisagem africana junto com Alemanha, que desaprovou sua atitude, por achar que poderiam revelar pontos de referência estratégicos que poderiam ser cruciais nas mãos de inimigos. Assim, Itália teve que prometer tomar muito cuidado para não perder a câmera assim como seu álbum foi perdido.

Alguns dias se passaram na calmaria, mas não demorou muito, Inglaterra apareceu novamente, desta vez trazendo reforços.  
_Ei, chucrute!Take some of my english Power and of my all Commonwealth!

Eram muitos desta vez, Alemanha não pôde com todos eles além do Itália pelo braço, os dois embarcaram num jipe.  
_Alemanha, pra onde vamos?  
_Fugir, oras!Ou você prefere lutar contra todos eles de uma vez?

Itália calou a boca apavorado, e Alemanha engatou a terceira marcha, numa fuga veloz pelo e alguns dos países sob seu domínio pegaram também alguns jipes e partiram em perseguiçã ália chacoalhava no banco do carona, olhando pelos retrovisores:

_Ve~~ Eles pegaram nossos jipes e estão nos seguindo!O quê vamos fazer?  
_Vou tentar despistá-los, quando chegarmos à fronteira estaremos salvos!

_Mas eu perdi o território do Egito pro Inglaterra na sexta passada!  
_Tem um barco em algum lugar do litoral, Itália, ele está camuflado.

_E como vamos voltar pra casa num barco?É muito longe!  
_Não, não vamos de barco!Tenho um submarino perto daqui, acho que podemos contactá-lo pelo rádio no barco!

Dirigindo até o litoral, eles encontraram o tal barco, cujo nome era na verdade um código que os oficiais passaram ao Alemanha.Já à bordo e se distanciando do cais, os dois ainda podiam ver Inglaterra sacudindo os pulsos, ália aproveitou a ocasião para mais uma foto.  
_Argh, Eu pego vocês, seus fucking idiots!You're in my blacklist!

Os dois riram muito à medida que se distanciavam e o adversário ficar cada vez ália então lembrou de cumprimentar Alemanha por todo o sucesso na fuga:

_Nossa, você pensou em tudo! Mas o que vai dizer pro seu chefe quando voltar pra casa?  
_O mesmo que você, eu acho..._Alemanha evitava até mesmo pensar na bronca que levaria de seu chefe, quando contasse que teve de fugir.

No fim do dia, Alemanha já tinha voltado pra casa e se reportado ao Fühnrer e Itália fez o mesmo com seu encontraram na casa do primeiro logo depois.

_Alemanha, você se incomoda se eu passar a noite aqui?Como antes?  
_É claro que não, por que que me incomodaria?  
_Obrigado, Doitsu!Meu chefe ficou uma fera, ele disse que preferia ver minha cabeça na boca de um leão que na frente dele.

Itália desfez as malas e Alemanha preparou algo para eles comerem.  
_Seu chefe ficou muito bravo?_Itália perguntou de repente a ele.  
_Não, ele já esperava isso...ficou um pouco frustrado, mas ele tem outros planos._Alemanha respondeu brevemente, abrindo uma garrafa de ália meneou com a cabeç antes que o amigo se virasse, exclamou:  
_ Me desculpe se eu não sou útil...Eu queria ser como você, que é valente e não tem medo de nada...mas eu não consigo...  
Alemanha parou, verdade que como aliado, Itália era um peso morto, mas não faria bem pra auto-estima dele ouvir isso de alguém que ele deixar isso claro, pousando a mão livre em seu ombro com um sorriso seguro:  
_Você foi muito útil navegando e mandando os mantimentos quando estávamos na África...e pode continuar sendo útil aqui na Europa.  
_Eu sei, mas quando é preciso lutar eu nunca me sinto capaz...e não sei se vou ser um dia...  
Alemanha tomou um gole da cerveja, cansado das lamentações dele.  
_Talvez você só precise de um incentivo...como pensar em algo que te faz sentir raiva...já tentou?  
_Hum, não.É isso que você faz?E no que você pensa?

A imagem mental dos malditos dias anteriores em que Itália ligava pra seu escritório pedindo ajuda com a campanha da África vieram à tona para Alemanha, mas ele achou melhor não comentar a esse a segunda coisa que veio à mente.

_Eu penso em todos os relógios-cuco que eu tive que fabricar para pagar aquela dívida com o França.  
_Hum, e eu na fome que passei até você me empregar...Sentir fome é muito ruim.

Após essa conversa, foi para seu quarto e Itália, para o quarto de hóspedes, apesar de Alemanha saber que ele logo pediria para dormir em sua cama, fosse por um pesadelo, ou alguma Alemanha não ligava muito, já estava acostumado com as manias infantis dele, e .

No dia seguinte, o relógio-despertador de Alemanha tocou pontualmente às cinco e meia, fazendo-o pular da para o lado e Itália estava ali, ainda que seu rosto estava um tanto diferente...meio...feminino?  
_Itália, Itália, acorde!_Ele o sacudiu pelos ombros, tentando acordá-lo, o que apenas serviu para ampliar sua visão do panorama geral: Itália agora tinha seios também, que balançavam soltos em sua camiseta!

_Que diabos está acontecendo aqui!?_Ele continuava a se perguntar,sem resposta, até que Itália finalmente abriu os olhos:  
_Que foi, o que aconteceu?Por que tá me sacudindo tanto?_Ele ainda não tinha se dado conta, até olhar pra baixo, no pouco espaço que sobrava entre eles:_Olha, de quem são esses peitos?_Alemanha quase estapeou a própria testa pela desatenção dele, mas não teve tempo, pois Itália apalpando-os percebeu a razão dos seus gritos:

_Dio mio, que bruxaria é essa!?EU TENHO PEITOS!

Alemanha, ainda chocado, respirou um pouco, e falou: _E o seu rosto!Ele também está diferente! Está menor...mas como, como isso é possível?_Mal terminava a frase, Alemanha percebeu com espanto que Itália já não estava mais no quarto, mas corria pelo corredor, nos mesmos trajes em que havia dormido, gritando coisas sem sentido.

_Itália!_Gritou, tentando alcançá-lo, mas ele já estava fora da casa, correndo em disparada pelo quintal, para seu desespero. "Preciso pará-lo, antes que ele...Argh, essa não!" , pensou, logo após ouvir os disparos do arcabuz do Suíça, provavelmente atirando contra o invasor em seu quintal.  
_Pietà, sono solo una donna!_Itália bradava, encostado contra uma árvore, encurralado pelo país xenófobo, mas ele continuava a mirá-lo com sua arma pela janela do andar de cima da própria casa, firmemente:  
_Mulher ou o quer que você seja, caia fora! Não permito essas baixarias no meu quintal!

Itália permaneceu atônito, até que outro disparo o conduziu a ação e o fez recomeçar a correr pela floresta. Suíça baixou a arma, massageando o cenho, quando Liechtenstein, alarmada pelos tiros, apareceu no quarto.  
_Não era nada, só uma mulher, ou homem, eu não sei direito...  
_Irmão, você precisa usar seus óculos, alguém pode se machucar se você não enxergar direito...  
_Não vou usar óculos de insistir.

Alemanha chegou ao mesmo ponto onde ele estava,suspirando aliviado ao perceber que Itália seguia caminho em direção a casa do França, cuja reação máxima seria exclamar um sonoro "Uh lala!".Finalmente, encontrou Itália encostado numa árvore, arfante.A figura feminina o encarou, confuso:  
_Alemanha, o que eu vou fazer agora...  
_Eu diria que parar de correr feito um idiota! Aquele maluco poderia ter atirado em você!  
_Parece que ele ficou na dúvida de quem eu era, então eu acho que ainda tenho esperança..._Itália disse, abaixando a cabeça para a parte de baixo do corpo, mas o que viu não foi exatamente animador:  
_Cadêê!Dio mio, sono fottuto!_O grito dele chamou a atenção do Alemanha e ele se pegou olhando as partes íntimas do Itália, totalmente atônito.A transformação fora completa, dos pés à cabeça, estava um pouco mais baixo e com os cabelos mais compridos, o que era intrigante, pois o cabelo deveria crescer nesse caso? De qualquer forma, nenhuma dessas observações apareceu naquela hora.Não com a falta de algo tão trivial na vida de um homem.

_Fica calmo, tá.Precisamos pensar racionalmente...Tá, isso é loucura!  
_Não me diga isso, mio cazzo scomparso!_Itália começava a chorar compulsivamente, o amparou:  
_Vamos pra casa, você não pode ficar por aí sem calças...você se veste, e nós vamos procurar ajuda, ok?_Ele dizia, tentando parecer tranquilo, frente à situação.

Do alto de sua casa, França apreciava um vinho em seu café da manhã, que ele quase cuspiu ao avistar o vizinho do lado acompanhado de uma dama desnuda.  
_Mas hein! Alemanha, seu safadinho...bem que dizem, os austeros são sempre os melhores pervertidos...mas o Inglaterra ganha de você, com certeza...Droga, parece que meus inimigos estão se divertindo mais do que eu! Mundo injusto!

Alemanha e Itália faziam o caminho de casa, quando se deparam com uma cena ainda mais estranha: uma mulher desconhecida, acompanhada de um vulto muito conhecido, o próprio Itália, vestido numa camisola cor de rosa deveras apertada para seu tamanho, com cara de poucos dois grupos exclamaram tão juntos e ao mesmo tempo que era impossível saber quem estava mais espantado.A mulher estranha no entanto logo se recompôs e falou:  
_Saudações, nome é Inglaterra, mas podem me chamar de Alice.

Continua...

Notas do capítulo:

1-A Abissínia era o antigo nome da região da Etiópia, durante o tempo em que ficou dominada pelo exército ós a derrota das tropas, a região foi rebatizada e passou por ocupação aliada.

2-Afrika Korps: Eram assim chamadas a força expedicionária alemã designada para auxiliar o exército italiano contra os ingleses durante a campanha do Norte da África.Não tenho certeza se eles estiveram na Abissínia, mas prestaram auxílio em muitas batalhas na Líbia.

3-Commonwealth: Anteriormente conhecida como a Commonwealth britânica, é uma organização intergovernamental composta por 54 países membros independentes. Todos as nações membros da organização, com exceção de Moçambique (antiga colônia do Império Português) e Ruanda, faziam parte do Império Britânico, do qual se ém é um termo usado para designar uma organização voluntária de países independentes e soberanos que têm por objetivo promover a colaboração entre seus membros.

4- "Pietà, sono solo una donna!" literalmente, "Tenha dó, sou só uma senhorita!"

5- "Dio mio, sono fottuto!" significa "Meu Deus, estou ferrado!" em italiano.

6- "mio cazzo scomparso!", acho que não precisa de tradução, né? Resumindo, o amiguinho do Itália sumiu e não deixou nem um cartãozinho de despedida.


	2. Chapter 2 Duas Itálias

Capítulo 2- Duas Itálias

Os dois grupos exclamaram tão juntos e ao mesmo tempo que era impossível saber qual dos dois estava mais espantado.A mulher, no entanto, logo se recompôs e falou:

_Saudaçõ nome é Inglaterra, mas podem me chamar de Alice também.

Os dois olhavam perplexos um para outro, até que Itália tomou a palavra:

_Chè cosa, você também virou mulher, Inglaterra?_ Alemanha franziu o cenho, imaginando se aquilo poderia ser um novo tipo de estratégia de combate para enganá-los. Levou a mão até o coldre da pistola, nervoso, quando Inglaterra mulher protestou:

_O quê, do que você está falando? Eu sempre fui uma mulher..._Ela o respondeu, confusa:_ Quem está em seu fenótipo errado aqui é você, my ê está no corpo da minha amiga aqui, a Itália.,ou Felícia, para os íntimos._Ela apontou para o rapaz que se espremia numa camisola quase teve um ataque de riso, mas aguentou Itália com uma pobre garota dentro dele.

_Espere um pouco, mas como você pode ser a Inglaterra, e ela a Itália? Sempre pensei que só existisse um representante de cada país..._Explicou Alemanha.

_Eu sou o Itália do Norte, e este aqui é o Alemanha! Prazer em conhecê-las!_Itália as cumprimentava efusivamente, apesar de elas continuarem confusas. .

_Acho que estamos lidando com uma dobra no tempo e no espaço...uma dimensão paralela, talvez, sabem? _Alice fez uma pausa em seu discurso e continuou:

_ Ela procurou minha ajuda, não fazíamos a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido, então eu tentamos várias coisas, mas agora entendo por que não os feitiços que eu tentei eram pra reverter uma transformação, mas não é o caso aqui.O que vocês tiveram foi uma troca de corpos.

Quando Alice terminou, Itália, Alemanha e Felícia permaneciam atônitos frente aquela explicação.

_Mas como isso é possível? Quero dizer...

_Magia? Hum, vejo que não é só na falta de radares que vocês estão não só é possível, como também à distâ ter algum objeto da pessoa em questão, ou uma imagem.

_Meu álbum de fotos! Desapareceu uma semana antes de eu voltar pra cá! Ah, e eu também acho que enfureci uma garota africana.

_Hum, aí está! Ela deve ter feito isso como vingança!

_Ela podia ter aceitado as minhas desculpas... Só porque eu não queria me casar com ela, não precisava ser tão extrema...

Mas afinal, o que faremos pra que retornem aos seus corpos? Nós temos uma guerra em curso por aqui..._Alemanha retrucou, ao que Alice respondeu prontamente:

_Vim preparada pra isso. Mas é preciso certas condições para realizar o feitiço...Em que posição a lua de vocês está?

_Minguante eu acho.

_Isso é de uma lua feitiço só pode ser feito na lua cheia, pois assim como influi nas marés, ela ajuda as almas a se soltarem de corpos mais facilmente..._Alemanha e Itália lançaram um olhar assustado para ela..

_A propósito, estamos em guerra também, seria isso uma coincidência? Pelo visto, não compartilhamos só as pátrias, como também destinos intrigante, mas enfim, só quando a lua estiver cheia de novo poderei fazer o feitiç enquanto, nós vamos ter que ficar escondidas aqui, Felícia._Alice se dirigiu a nação vestida de camisola, que implorava, segurando os braços daquele que agora habitava o corpo que havia sido seu:

_Eu só quero estar no meu próprio corpo de novo! É muito estranha..a sensação é como se tivesse algo pendurado embaixo de mim..._Felícia disse, aborrecida, mas Itália exclamou com satisfação:

_Mio cazzo!Que bom que ainda está aí!

_Já chega, Itália! Pare de falar besteiras !_Alemanha bronqueou o aliado.

E após limpar a garganta, se dirigiu aos dois:_Então, em face de tais circunstâncias,um a cooperação se faz necessá . Alemanha, existe algum lugar que seria adequado a nossa permanência?

Alemanha pensou um pouco; um hotel qualquer das redondezas poderia ser a alternativa mais confiável, se não fosse pelo fato de que seres-humanos os reconhecerem como se seus nomes estivessem tatuados em suas testas...e a notícia se espalharia rápido até chegar aos outros países...

Também poderiam alugar uma casa isolada, como um chalé, isso. E ele levaria comida pra elas, assim não precisariam se arriscar fazendo compras. Pelo menos até a lua cheia finalmente chegar. Felícia e Alice concordaram. Mas a inglesa ressaltou:

_O Itália também não pode aparecer em público...ou as pessoas vão ficar sabe o que isso provocaria na humanidade?_Ela parecia aflita com a ideia e Alemanha percebeu isso.

_Não se preocupe, ele não sairá de casa de agora em bem, já estamos parados aqui faz tempo. Esta floresta é pouco frequentada, mas é melhor não confiar demais. Minha casa fica naquela direção, e nossos vizinhos são...

_França e Suíça, e Polônia ao sei Geografia, se não se importa que eu , vamos sair daqui antes que sejamos vistos, ok? _Disse a Inglaterra seguindo à frente do grupo. Alemanha nada respondeu, mas concordou mentalmente com a afirmação dela de que seus mundos eram parecidos.A versão feminina do Inglaterra não era menos sarcasticamente asquerosa que o original. E a do Itália não parecia ser muito diferente do que ele já conhecia.

Depois de uma pequena caminhada chegaram à casa, onde Alemanha convidou Alice e Felícia a sentar-se e mandou Itália vestir alguma coisa em nome da decência de todos. Foi só quando viu a figura do Itália vestida de camisola sentada no sofá que lembrou-se de que ela não tinha roupas adequadas e esperou Itália voltar vestido com seu uniforme agora folgado num corpo mais baixo, e pediu que trouxesse alguma coisa para Felícia também.

Com todos devidamente trajados, Alemanha serviu biscoitos e leite, e começou a procurar no catálogo telefônico a lista de chalés para locação. Itália mastigava os biscoitos satisfeito por tomar seu café da manhã apesar de todo o aborrecimento parecia não estar muito à vontade, mas não recusou o leite nem os biscoitos, inclusive comentando se poderia pegar a receita deles, e Felícia parecia tão faminta quanto Itália.Só parou de comer quando sua versão masculina a perguntou, curioso e entusiasmado:

_Então quer dizer que vocês duas vem de um mundo só de mulheres?

Inglaterra riu discretamente do comentário, pensando se aquele país era retardado, mas se repreendeu internamente e se obrigou a parar de mal podia conter a risada com o comentário seguinte, desta vez da parte italiana feminina:

_Bem, não exatamente...acho que isso nem seria possível, né? Quer dizer, tem homens também. Aqui também tem mulheres não? Ou vocês se reproduzem macho com macho?

Alemanha, que ainda procurava os números numa poltrona perto dali, corou tão repentinamente que pressentindo sua aparência, escondeu o rosto atrás do catálogo telefônico, e Itália pareceu ficar atônito por um momento, até começar a rir:

_Não, nós temos mulheres, mas por alguma razão elas parecem ser minoria por das poucas que eu conheço é a Hungria!

_Nossa, eu tenho um amigo com esse nome! É uma figuraça!Fora ele, minhas melhores amigas são a Monika e a Kiku, você devia conhecê-las!

_ Kiku?Esse é o nome do Japão!Ei, Alemanha, olha só, o Japão também tem uma versão mulher dele!

Apesar de Alemanha não ter dado muita atenção ao comentário, Felícia apontou pra ele , incluindo-o na conversa:

_Aposto que você também é chato com esses negócios de limpeza que nem a Monika! Vocês dois são tão calados...

Alemanha não sabia se voltava os olhos pro catálogo ou para a versões feminina e masculina do Itália, que discutiam seus traços de comportamento, quando Alice interrompeu Felícia, desconcertada.

_Pare de atormentar o coitado, Itália! Você não o conhece, e certamente o senhor não deve gostar de ser comparado desse jeito._ Era a primeira vez que tinha contato com seres de outra dimensão e aquela maluca ficava abusando da hospitalidade dos outros? Não por medo que ela se envergonhasse, mas do constrangimento em si. Itália viu a si próprio ficar corado, e em seguida fazer uma careta com a língua pra fora em direção à Inglaterra mulher. Resolveu apoiá-la um pouco:

_Mas é verdade, ele quase não me deixa cozinhar, com medo que eu faça muita sujeira, fica sempre ali, limpando cada porção de farinha que cai. É muito chato, tira toda a minha concentração..._Felícia riu, e Itália achou engraçado. Apesar daquela ser a face dele, o jeito como ela se movimentava não era o mesmo do mesmo modo que ele estava sentado de pernas abertas, apesar de estar num corpo feminino. Riu da esquisitice da situação, recomendando que ela não cruzasse as pernas tanto.

Alemanha terminou de folhear o catálogo com os números anotados e após alguns telefonemas, informou o endereço de um chalé perto dali, e ofereceu uma carona para elas até lá. Inglaterra questionou a discrição do local e do transporte até lá, e Alemanha assegurou-lhe:

_Em tempos como estes, não existe veículo capaz de se integrar ao ambiente com tanta naturalidade._ Inglaterra quase caiu pra trás quando ele mostrou a elas um Panzer estacionado nos fundos da casa.

_Mas é um tanque de guerra! Como nós vamos estar camufladas nisso?_Alice questionava irritada, ao que Itália comentou, chateado :_Vocês estão com sorte. Ele nem me deixa dar uma voltinha...

Felícia o consolava, alisando sua cabeça graças à sua nova altura._Tadinho, é assim comigo também...Mas a Monika disse que eu posso ir até a padaria nele pelo menos...

Por fim, Inglaterra concordou que em tempos de guerra, um tanque talvez fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e embarcou nele.

_Vamos logo, Itália!_Alemanha confundiu Felícia com o Itália e puxou seu braço para apressá-lo quando se deu conta do engano.

_Eu sou Felícia...

_Me desculpe, é que eu não percebi...

_É, Alemanha, não é assim que se trata uma dama._ Ele respondeu ao cometário do Itália dando um forte apertão no braço dele:_ Por que não disse logo onde você estava?

Após ralhar com ele, entraram no Panzer e foram em direção à casa, parando no caminho para fazer compras no ícia provou que era mesmo parecida com seu alter-ego comprando sorvetes e doces variados, que Itália também comprou para si .Voltavam pra casa, enquanto discutiam:

_Ei, Alemanha, vai demorar muito tempo até a lua-cheia?

_Não sei dizer, um ciclo lunar tem cerca de 29 a lua está minguante agora, acho que só vai ficar cheia no 15º dia.

_Duas semanas! Nossa, eu espero que ela se lembre de não cruzar as pernas!

Alemanha deu uma risadinha com o canto da ser longas semanas de tempo todo, Itália não poderia sair de casa nem para treinar, já que ele nunca lutava a descoberta de um mundo alternativo, feminino era sem dúvida algo que o fazia pensar sobre a própria existência.

_Itália, o quê você achou delas, hein? Dessa história toda?

_Hum, eu gostei de conhecer a Felí é engraçada, mas é estranho por que ela sou eu e vice-versa.É esquisito encarando você mesmo.

_Não te incomoda pensar que você não é você, quero dizer, que você é só uma versão de quem sabe quantas outras, numa dimensão qualquer? Não sei, isso me deu muito o que pensar...

_E isso é ruim? Pela primeira vez eu conheci alguém tão parecida comigo._Itália fez uma pausa, parecendo seus lábios, surgia um pequeno sorriso:_Gostaria que ela ficasse com a gente por aqui...

_Foi melhor assim, eu se conhecem, vão ficar bem._Alemanha ficou preocupado de que Itália estivesse se apegando demais à ela, afinal as duas precisariam voltar eles se conheceram naquela mesma manhã, ele não poderia se apegar a alguém daquele jeito._Eu vou levar mais mantimentos daqui uns dias, você pode vir se quiser...

_Eu quero!Quero sim!

_Ótimo entã vamos voltar pra casa, preciso tomar uma cerveja e pensar sobre o que vamos dizer para o seu chefe quando você não for lutar amanhã...

Notas:

Aqui as versões femininas dos personagens são chamadas tanto pelo nome dos países que representam, quanto pelos nomes humanos nomes variam no Fandom.

Escolhi Alice para a versão feminina do Inglaterra, porque me lembra de "Alice no País das Maravilhas", assim como Arthur Kirkland faz alusão ao rei a versão fem!do Itália ficou Feliciana por que eu li numa revista que lá era costume batizar as filhas com nomes masculinos modificados para o feminino, como Giovanna (que seria feminino de Giovanni, por exemplo).

Sim, a versão feminina do Japão tem como nome alternativo o mesmo nome do original, porque Kiku é um nome unissex.


	3. Chapter 3 Chantilli e confusão

Capítulo 3- Chantilli e confusão

Alemanha teve uma semana difícil explicando, ou melhor, mentindo sobre a falta do Itá para os países do eixo, para o chefe do Itália, e para seu próprio não estava preocupado, uma vez que era por um bom , todos acreditaram que Itália estava deprimido por seus sucessivos fracassos e estava se recompondo, principalmente demonstrou sua afeição pedindo à ele que o ajudasse, ao que Alemanha respondeu:

_É o que eu venho fazendo, ._Ela apertou sua mão, satisfeita:

_Não nos conhecemos especialmente bem, e detesto aquele seu irmão, mas admiro suas atitudes com o Itália.Não digo por mal, mas ele sempre foi um menino franzino e acho que estaria perdido sem um bom amigo como você.

Alemanha sentiu-se especialmente agraciado com o era um bom pra casa pensando sobre como tratava Itália no começo e parecia haver uma clara diferença com o defeitos do Itália já quase não pareciam tão grandes como no iní sua covardia e medo completamente detestá sua preguiça.Não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão submisso, mas agora, mesmo que não aceitasse tal comportamento, parecia compreendê-lo melhor.

Abriu a porta, esperando encontrar Itália dormindo em algum canto, quando notou um bilhete:

"Fui visitar o meu irmão quiser, escreva seu recado no espaço em branco. ~~Vee ~ee..Se você for o Alemanha, por favor, não me bata!"

_Aquele arschloch!_Alemanha exclamou, largando o papel na mesa, aborrecido com a falta de senso do seu , mesmo depois de ouvir que não devia sair de casa, ele simplesmente saía? E depois de todo o trabalho que tivera mentindo por ele?A raiva começou a subir como um vulcão, e seu rosto fervia, buscar aquele idiota e o faria correr dez vezes na pista, ou melhor, quinze!E fazer pelo menos trinta abdominais! Já eram quase quatro horas da tarde quando ele saiu.

Ao chegar lá se deparou com uma incrível bagunça no quintal da casa onde os Itálias moravam, como cortinas pendendo para fora da janela, um abajur cafona quebrado e uma cadeira despedaçada perto da porta , que se encontrava varrendo o chão, ao avistá-lo o cumprimentou:

_ Hola, muchacho! Que bons ventos o trazem! Chegou meio atrasado aqui...os bastardos já se foram...

_Quê? O que houve?Quem veio aqui?

_Inglaterra, França, China... Desta vez eles vieram e quebraram tá lá dentro com o Itália., ou melhor, "a" Itália, né?_Espanha completou com sua costumeira tranqü , porém, não estava mais eram mais duas pessoas que sabiam...

_Hum, preciso falar com ele, sinto muito por isto..._Disse ele, enquanto passava pela porta, também arrebentada.

_Eu sei, eles nos pegaram de surpresa também... _Espanha disse, continuando a varrer o s cacos do abajur quebrado.

_Itália?_Alemanha chamou, e logo teve uma resposta:

_Doitsu!Oi!Você viu meu bilhete..._Alemanha parou em sua marcha furiosa frente a figura feminina enfaixando a cabeça do irmão mal-humorado, cuidadosamente.

A raiva foi diminuindo até que restasse em seu lugar apenas uma ligeira vergonha, ao constatar seu próprio ália foi apenas ajudar o irmão e se esqueceu de falar a dificuldade de demonstrar raiva perante tanta ternura ver sua face ainda estática, Itália se aproximou dele, em tom suplicante:

_Desculpe, devia ter escrito o motivo de sair, mas quando me lembrei desse detalhe, já estava no meio do caminho...

_Ah, pare de se desculpar com esse bastardo!_Romano o interpelou antes que Alemanha pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:_E você, por que veio aqui? Já acabou a festa, comedor de batata...você e seu exército nem mostraram suas bundas branquelas por aqui...

_Romano, não fale assim com ele!Ele estava em reunião com o resto do eixo, como ele saberia?Eu também só soube quando você me ligou...

_Vaffancullo, agora vai ficar me cobrando esse favor, não é? Pois pode ir embora, eu termino de me enfaixar sozinho!_Romano puxou o rolo de esparadrapo das mãos de Itá achou que era uma boa deixa para eles que saíssem.

_Vamos, o Espanha ajuda ele._Alemanha foi conduzindo-o pra ós se despedirem, Alemanha se virou, encarando-o.

_Mas afinal, por que não me chamou, onde você estava com a cabeça?

_~~Vee...Eu fiquei com medo de te deixar ém do mais, os aliados já tinham ido embora mesmo quando eu fiquei sabendo...mas senti pena do meu irmão com a casa toda quebrada e pensei que não tinha problema vir aqui dar uma força...

_De qualquer forma, o combinado é que ninguém mais saiba da existência delas...você contou alguma coisa?

_Não, claro que não! Quero dizer, é lógico que sabem do meu estado, e que estou me escondendo por isso, mas não contei nada sobre elas... nem sobre o universo delas...

_Melhor assim. Faltam poucos dias até a lua-cheia. Logo tudo voltará ao normal..._Alemanha disse, enquanto caminhavam.Não pode deixar de notar o olhar distante que surgiu nele.

_No que está pensando?

_Hã? Nada, ve~~ ...mal posso esperar pra ter meu corpo de volta, mas isso significa que elas vão embora, e eu queria tanto conversar mais com a Felícia...

Alemanha ficou sério; Itália pensando nela de novo? Chegava a ser irritante toda aquela insistência...

_Amanhã eu vou à casa delas levar mais ir junto?

Itália respondeu afirmativo com tanto entusiasmo que Alemanha pensava que seria difícil ver alguém tão entusiasmado assim de novo. Ao chegar em casa, fizeram uma ligação para o chalé a fim de saber se estava tudo em ordem por lá. Alice disse que estavam bem, mas que era bom trazer um novo estoque de doces, pois Felícia já tinha devorado quase tudo.

_Eu também já comi quase tudo!Você precisa comprar mais...

_Deixa de ser guloso, você quase comeu sozinho dois frascos de chantilli, lembra? Como você acha que ela vai ficar quando souber que você está engordando o corpo dela?

_Vee~~ Não tinha pensado nisso... estar num corpo diferente me deixa nervoso...Pelo menos eu já tenho alguma prática em me vestir assim..._Alemanha rezou para que ele não começasse a contar a comovente história da infância dele na casa do Áustria e da Hungria quando ouviu batidas na porta.

_Quem será?Melhor me esconder, veee~~~

Alemanha esperou que Itália se trancasse no banheiro, e atendeu a ninguém mais que seu irmão, Prússia, que estava bastante eufórico:

_Hei, West! Já sabe da novidade? Acho que não, né? Parece que não saiu de casa o dia inteiro!_Disse, já entrando na casa.

_Eu sai, fui a uma reunião com o restante do eixo, mas eu também não te vi por lá...

Prússia foi até a despensa, mal ouvindo os comentários do irmão sobre suas ausências nas sempre chatas reuniões.Já não bastava eles terem um chefe neurótico, ainda precisavam agir como um bando de diplomatas?Do que adiantava se eles iriam quebrar uns aos outros depois no campo de batalha?Tirou um engradado de cervejas da despensa, e uma caixa cheia de gelo.

_Pois então vou te atualizar um pouco...Eu bati no Rússia até ele ver vodka cair do céu!Você tinha que estar lá pra ver! Ele era enorme, mas saiu correndo depois que eu terminei com ele! Nem sei por que deixaram o cara ali sozinho...

Alemanha retirou uma cerveja gelada da caixa, refletindo:

_Estão nos atacando em duas aliados atacaram o Espanha e o Itália do Sul, e deixaram o Rússia sozinho na frente oriental...acho que eles sabem muito bem o que estão fazendo, Prússia...

_Nossa, bela estratégia...Pena que o chefe não te ouça...

Prússia dizia quando, quando ouviram um barulho seco de algo caindo no chão, e Alemanha se lembrou que Itália ainda estava escondido no banheiro.

_O que foi isso? Tem mais alguém aqui?

Alemanha ficou estático, pensando qual o melhor curso de ação a falar a verdade, mas seria necessário? Pensou no curso dos acontecimentos, o cerco dos aliados cada vez mais apertado em torno dizer só meia verdade, como Itália fez quando foi ajudar o próprio irmã que não?

_Sim, é o Itália.E tem mais uma coisa, que eu preciso te contar, aconteceram uma porção de coisas, e acho melhor nossos chefes não disse a todos que Itália está deprimido, mas a verdade é que ele foi enfeitiçado...

_Enfeitiçado? Isso é sério, West?

Alemanha não disse mais nada, apenas pediu que Itália abrisse a porta e saísse, e assim Prússia pode ver que não se tratava de uma ália, em seu aspecto feminino, vestida com um vestido azul claro com avental, e o cabelo comprido preso num rabo de mal podia crer, e para ter certeza, puxou o fiozinho de cabelo que despontava rebelde, no topo da cabeç ouvi-lo reclamar, deu-se por convencido, e puxou sua espada irado:

_ Pobre Italiazinho, eu gosto de você, garoto!Agora me diga quem fez isso, que eu vou atrás do canalha e mato!

_Não precisa Prússia!A Alice disse que vai me ajudar a voltar ao normal com um contra feitiço!

_Alice, que Alice?

Alemanha queria bater a mão na própria , agora pra explicar quem era Alice, eles teriam que dizer sobre o mundo alternativo que existia e quem sabe mais em que ouvidos essa estória iria parar?Reagiu depressa, antes que Itália dissesse mais alguma besteira:

_Alice é a feiticeira que eu contratei pra curar o problema do Itália...mas temos que esperar até a lua cheia.E mais ninguém pode saber disso, Prússia..

_Tá, não se preocupem, prefiro muito mais lutar que conversar com meus inimigos.E que droga, eu morro de medo do Rússia, mas ele parecia tão desamparado ontem que eu fiquei até com pena dele.E depois dessa estória toda com Italiazinho, preciso beber...Me acompanham?

Alemanha e Prússia passaram o resto da noite bebendo e ália os acompanhou na cerveja no começo, mas logo se cansou do gosto amargo e desencavou uma garrafa de vinho do fundo da de três latas, Alemanha já começava a se queixar do seu chefe e Prússia a comentar como achava o bigodinho dele ridí ália estava na metade da garrafa de vinho e começou a comentar que num concurso de beleza, seu Duce perderia até mesmo para o Fuhrer deles entre outras piadinhas menos elogiosas.A cada piada, eles riam mais:

_O Duce é tão feio que eu acho que a mãe dele o alimentava com um estilingue!

_Ele é tão feio que parece um incêndio que alguém tentou apagar com uma chave de fenda!

_Que nada, o nosso Fuhnrer é mais feio que um balde cheio de merda!

E assim por , após dez latas, Prússia despencou no sofá e lá ficou, adormecendo tão profundamente que parecia estar em era mais resistente e como bebeu mais devagar, ainda estava na décima primeira lata e muito bem, o mesmo não se podia dizer das suas faculdades -se para Itália, que estava quase tão bêbado quanto ele:

_Olha só, hic, o Prússia dormiu.Tá praticamente morto...Vamos brincar com ele?Que tal?

Itália concordou imediatamente e foi até a geladeira voltando com os dois fracos de chantili que ele não tinha acabado de um ao Alemanha, que rabiscou um bigode voltado para cima a lá Salvador Dali no Prússia.

_Nada í, ele precisa de mais classe..._Itália disse, adicionando um cavanhaque ao conjunto.

_Porra, Itália!Agora ele se parece com o puto do França!

_Desculpa...Ops..._Itália apertou o spray que lançou chantili no rosto do Alemanha, bem perto da lambeu a maior parte.

_Espera, ainda tem um pouco aqui._Itália ficou na ponta dos pés e lambeu o resto de chantili.

_Quero ver você lamber aqui, ó!_Alemanha continuou na frente dele, e espirrou mais um pouco de chantili, desta vez em cima dos próprios lá ália nem hesitou, foi com tanta força que quase chocaram os narizes um no , rindo, abriu a parte da frente do estava grogue, mas enxergava bem quando Itália cobriu o bico dos seios com chantili.

_Quero ver você lamber agora!_Ele disse, rindo em tom de também não demorou muito ponderando e fez o que fora proposto.O calor do contato com o corpo, a umidade das lambidas e o cheiro do chantili aguçavam seus os seios delicadamente com as mãos, beijaram-se, e Itália podia sentir os músculos das costas pela camisa suada dele.O suor deveria ser desagradável, mas tinha uma essência quase estimulante, magnética. Abraçados, agarrando-se, subiram as escadas e acabaram deitados na cama maior onde Alemanha não dormiriam naquela noite.

De manhã, Prússia acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça monstruosa, quando se viu com uma mistura aquosa e clara que quase o fez pensar no pior, mas logo se acalmou:

_É só chanitlli...Mein Gott, eles nunca fariam algo assim...Menos por diante vou maneirar na bebida...Que dor de cabeça!

Chamou por Alemanha e Itália, mas nenhum deles toda a casa, perplexo:

_Maninho West me deixou sozinho? Que indelicado!Opa, o que é isso?

Rastros de chantilli pela escada, pelo corrimão, pelas paredes...O que era tudo aquilo?Parecia que uma criatura monstruosa CHEIA de chantilli invadira a casa e subira até o segundo andar...Só podia ser essa explicaçã ússia recuou e buscou a espada em cima da uma espada decorativa, mas ele sempre preferira as armas brancas , e um monstro daquele tamanho poderia não morrer facilmente com as escadas cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer barulho.

Por fim chegou ao fim da escada, e o que viu?

A cama desarrumada, com manchas de chantilli por cima, ou seria alguma OUTRA coisa? Achou melhor não tocar naquilo.

_Peraí, essas roupas são deles!O que fazem no chão?

Os rastros percorriam o quarto até a janela, passando pelo beiral e indo acabar no assombrado:

_West e Itália escaparam da criatura de chantilli pulando o telhado!E eu dormindo!Mas por que estavam pelados?Deixa pra lá, eles salvaram minha vida, e eu nem ao menos sei o que aconteceu com eles...Que monstro horrível ele deve ser...Criatura de Chantilli...eu vou seguir seus rastros e matá-la!

Prússia desceu as escadas, apressado, e seguiu o rastro pelo quintal, mas ele ia escasseando aos poucos...

_Parece que acabam aqui..._Disse, mirando os últimos rastros à apenas dois metros dos originais..._Mas se eles andaram nesse sentido, provavelmente continuaram na mesma direção...

E mirando o bosque por onde acreditava que eles passaram, apontou gritando:

_Não importa como, eu vou achar vocês, West e Itália!Eu juro!E tema, criatura de Chantilli, você está MORTA!Agora preciso achar alguém que tenha um cão rastreador...

Prússia se afastou, preocupado pensando nisso, sem notar uma coisa se mexendo nos Alemanha, também com uma forte enxaqueca e atordoado.

_Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?E pelado!

_Vee~~~eu também estou pelado...quero dizer, POR QUÊ?!

Alemanha estremeceu vendo Itália do lado lembranças vinham à sua cabeça:

"nosso Fuhnrer é mais feio que um balde cheio de merda!"

"Olha só, hic, o Prússia dormiu.Tá praticamente morto...Vamos brincar com ele?"

"Quero ver você lamber agora!"

_Oh, não...

_Alemanha, você tá bem? Vou sair daqui, esse arbusto coça...

_Fique aí, alguém pode te ver...eu saio e pego as roupas..._Alemanha saiu de trás do arbusto, mas parou do lado da porta ao lembrar de que Prússia também estava na casa.

_Droga, ele vai perguntar por que eu estou assim, e daí o que eu vou dizer?Será que ele já acordou?_Olhou pelo canto e não viu entrar devagar pela porta, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de -se, muitíssimo envergonhado, mas era só o Itália o seguindo:

_Eu disse pra ficar lá, não disse!

_Vee~ tava muito chato te esperar...e eu acho que vi o Prússia saindo quando acordei...ou será que foi um sonho?

_Por que não disse antes! Deixa pra lá..._Alemanha fechou a porta, um silêncio constrangedor tomando conta do ambiente.

_Hum, a gente fez...

_É.

_E foi bom?

_Como eu vou saber!Eu não me lembro de nada!Eu sequer estava consciente..._Alemanha exclamou, com medo de ser isso não aconteceu, se tratando do Itália, ele não era alguém que ousaria culpar um aliado tão ele também estava um pouco constrangido.

Subiram a escada até o quarto, onde recolheram suas roupas, e Alemanha conferiu as marcas de chantilli indo até a janela e o telhado :

_Acho que a gente bebeu demais...Nós pulamos a janela?

_E olha só a cama, eu acho que isso não é chantilli não..._Itália disse, cheirando o cobertor, que Alemanha o mandou largar horrorizado.

_Hum, não vamos dizer nada, ok?_Itália disse, estendendo o dedo mindinho, como um juramento.

_Ok._Alemanha concordou, juntando os mindinhos..Continuava confuso com aquilo tudo, mas pelo menos podia ter esperança de que talvez sua reputação continuasse í ália por sua vez, já não estava tão envergonhado assim...

_Não me leve a mal, é que fiquei curioso...queria me lembrar, só pela experiência da coisa.

_Para certas coisas, é melhor assim. _Alemanha disse, querendo mudar de assunto :_ Vamos nos vestir e procurar o Prússia... Ah, mas eu prometi que íamos levar mais mantimentos pra aquelas duas...acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com ele.

_Vee~~, tá certo então! _Ele exclamou enquanto se íram no tanque de guerra do Alemanha.

Notas:

Quando a casa do Romano foi invadida, isso foi meio que uma tentativa minha de fazer referência a invasão da Sicíla pelos acordo com a Wikipedia:

"A **Invasão da Sicília** pelos Aliados, codinome **Operação Husky**, foi uma grande campanha durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando as potências ocidentais tomaram a Sicília das forças do Eixo (Itália Fascista e Alemanha Nazista). A operação contou com um grande desembarque anfíbio e lançamento de tropas paraquedistas, seguido de seis semanas de intensos combates no solo. Esta foi a primeira etapa da invasão da Itália pelos Aliados.["

Bem, a invasão durou semanas, mas aqui ocorreu em uma tarde.Não é muito coerente, mas eu acho até que ninguém liga tanto assim pra esse detalhe, né? Vocês tão aqui pela putcharia, podem falar!

Tá bom, não todos, mas eu nunca disse que faria algo 100% precisamente histórico.Já tenho tanto trabalho pensando no enredo dessa fic, me dêem uma colher de chá, ok?

E claro, Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 Ataque ao chalé secreto

Enquanto guiava o tanque, Alemanha não pode evitar o pensamento de que tinha literalmente "fudido" com o corpo de alguém que confiou neles. Não era um bom ália parecia despreocupado até aquele instante, o que ele não pode deixar de achar perturbador. Talvez ele sequer tivesse noção exata do que aquilo poderia significar.E se de repente entendesse, como reagiria? Maldito sexo impensado!

_ Itália, você não teve culpa no que aconteceu...a gente bebeu demais e coisas assim podem acontecer a qualquer um com tanta intimidade como a gente...

_Vee~~ Não se preocupe, eu não te acho gay por isso...

_Hã?! Ora essa, Itália! Não seja um arschloch!Não é disso que eu estou falando!

_Do que então?

_Você parece que tem um parafuso solto!Quero dizer, acha que se a Felícia souber o que fizemos ela vai ficar satisfeita?

_Vee~~Não tinha pensado nisso..._Itália respondeu, de tantos dias ele já estava praticamente adaptado ao novo corpo, com um ou outro esbarrão por conta do seu quadril ser mais volumoso, ou seus peitos...em resumo, às vezes chegava a se esquecer de que aquele não era seu corpo, e sim de Felícia, que tinha lhe sido tão amá se arrependia de ter sido tão imprudente.

_Doitsu...Eu não quero que ela me odeie...e se ela nunca mais falar comigo?

_Então não conte, é muito também não queria trair a confiança dela assim, mas o mal já está feito. Se quiser eu volto e te deixo em casa, assim não precisa encará-la.

_Não, não, Doitsu!Tudo bem, eu acho que você tem razã ela não souber, fica tudo bem, não é?

Alemanha pior que se sentisse, não queria mais problemas além dos que já tinha...e também, aquilo tinha a menor importância se ninguém soubesse, não é?Ainda restava uma certa dúvida, anatomia e biologia nunca foram seu perguntasse ao Áustria quando voltassem.

Felícia pendurava roupas no varal quando viu o tanque alemão se aproximando e acenou animada ao ver Itália em seu corpo no alto do veículo:

_Ciao, fratellino!

O tanque parou próximo dali e ele pode cumprimentá-la também.

_Come stai, sorella? Posso chiamarti cosi?

_Sí, certo!

Alemanha desceu as caixas com mantimentos e os doces que elas pediram, enquanto os dois conversavam gesticulando abundantemente.

_E Alice, onde está?

_Ela saiu ontem, sabe, voltou pra nossa realidade, pra que não sintam tanto a nossa falta lá.

_Ah, sei como.O Alemanha está me ajudando também.E você, a sua amiga Monika, ela sabe que está aqui?

_ fez um acordo com Alice e fizeram uma pequena trégua enquanto estamos é difícil, nossos chefes nos cobram resultados...

_Pois é.O meu Duce por exemplo, gosta de me lembrar do meu avô Roma e que eu devia ser igual a ele...mas...não sei, eu não consigo me sentir assim, poderoso.

_Comigo é parecido...mas por que você não se sente forte?O povo italiano é o mais forte do mundo...

_Quê, tá falando sério?_Itália disse, perplexo.

_Claro.O mundo é difícil, mas estamos aqui, não é?

_Sim, estamos..._Itália fez uma pausa, espantado com a confiança que Felícia repente, começava a sentir mal consigo mesmo...julgava que fossem iguais, mas agora percebia que talvez não fosse bem assim...

_Ei, sabe de uma coisa?Vocês quase não usam seus apelidos...isso é estranho._Felícia disse, sem notar qualquer sinal de mal-estar nele.

_Não, pra nós, o normal é ês é que são estranhas..._Felícia não se zangou, apenas continuou, explicando:

_Usamos nomes humanos por que achamos mais bonitos...O chato é que quando estamos na presença dos nossos chefes eles sempre reclamam, pois preferem nossos nomes , eles são bonitos, mas não mostram nossa verdadeira natureza...

_Hum, acho que não entendi..._Itália disse, confuso com aquele raciocínio.

_Calma, é fácil...pense bem, nós somos países, mas países são mais do que só pedaços de um povo, uma histó todos um pouco humanos também, isso, eu acho que nada mais perfeito que um nome humano.

_Ah, acho que consegui compreender...engraçado, sempre pensei que os nomes humanos fossem pra gente se disfarçar...o Alemanha sequer bolou um sobrenome pra ele,veja só, ele realmente não liga muito pra que ele quer mais é aparecer e não se disfarçar..._Felícia riu ao ouvir isso, e confidenciou:

_Com a Monika é a mesma coisa, acho que eles precisam de uma folga, ou vão dominar o mundo completamente esgotados..._Itália começou a gargalhar mais ainda.Só pararam de rir quando Alemanha gritou de longe:

_Itália! Me ajude aqui com isso!

_Nossa, melhor eu ir logo!_Itália disse a ela, antes de correr até ícia sorriu, observando os dois juntos e se lembrando de sua amiga em outra dimensão.

Assim que terminaram de descarregar as caixas com suprimentos, um clarão surgiu perto da cabana e Alice despontou dele, uma leve fumaça ao redor foi tudo que restou da um pouco.

_Vocês vieram, que ótimo! Eu estava pondo em ordem algumas coisas. Já falei com a Monika e ela está uma pilha de nervos, tentamos fazer bonecos pra tapear nossos chefes, mas eles não estão caindo mais nessa...Sinceramente, não acredito que tudo isto seja só por que você desagradou uma humana, Mr. Italy...

_Ve~~ ela era feiticeira mas não me contou nada!Como eu ia saber?_Itália reagiu indignado com a indireta não tinha muita paciência pra rusguinhas e foi direto ao ponto:

_Quanto falta pra lua cheia?

_Hum, pelas minhas previsões, acho que será amanhã mesmo...então, eu sugiro que os senhores estejam aqui presentes às onze da noite...

_Onze, mas é hora de dormir, eu preciso tirar minha sonequinha, não pode ser mais cedo?_Itália perguntou, fazendo Alice ter vontade de socá-lo:

_Claro que não, besta, a lua provavelmente só estará cheia exatamente nessa hora, que é seu á disso, seria inú ém do mais, doze é o número místico da dualidade._Alice concluiu, acreditando que a última informação fosse importante para eles tanto quanto para ela, quando na verdade era o contrário, o que ficou claro para ela quando os três a olharam com expressão de estranhamento.

_Bem, é melhor do que continuar assim..._Felícia acrescentou, rindo levantando um pouco a saia do seu eu alternativo ália riu com isso, e logo os dois estavam brincando de pique-pega.

_Esses dois, parecem crianças...Não aguento mais um dia com ela..._Alice confessou a Alemanha, que apenas olhava, acostumado à toda aquela é quando ele seria assim? Pra sempre, pensou.E sorriu, gritando para que Itália voltasse.

Alguns quilômetros dali, França olhava pela janela, conseguido fugir de casa e participar da ofensiva dos aliados contra Itália do Sul e Espanha mas continuava preso em sua própria casa, vigiado de perto pelo seu novo chefe, que colaborava para o eixo em troca do governo garantido pelo chefe do Alemanha.

_Eu sou mesmo um fracasso...não adianta._Choramingava, derramando o restante do vinho da garrafa na taça:_Todos sabem disso , Joanna D'arc, Napoleão, por que me deixaram? A gente tava abafando juntos!Oh, que decadência..._Dizia, até enxergar a movimentação num dos chalés das redondezas.

_Estranho, ninguém estava alugando esses chalés por causa da recessão...quem estaria morando por lá?_Correu pra apanhar um binóculo e olhar mais de perto.

_Ei, aquele é o Itália!Faz tempo que não o vejo em combate... desde que aquele marechal maldito* assumiu, quase não consigo participar mais nenhum...Espera, se o Itália está lá, significa que...Touché! Lá está aquele destruidor de batatas, seguido de uma ninfeta?...safado!Sempre soube que por trás daquela capa de austero ele é um verdadeiro pervertido!Ah, eu vou telefonar pro América, não, pensando melhor, eu mesmo vou lá...depois que o Alemanha for embora..._França exclamou para si, rapidamente voltando para os binóculos:

_Ah, ele já está indo embora com aquela fulaninha...impressão minha ou ela parece tão retardada quanto o Itália?Pelo jeito ele tem uma tara por gente lerda...Melhor eu ir agora, antes que aquele marechal apareça... _Ele disse, deixando os binóculos numa alguns cobertores e amarrando as pontas uns dos outros, fez uma corda, com a qual desceu do quarto no segundo andar, onde estava preso, e seguiu em direção ao chalé do bosque, se esgueirando atrás das árvores e arbustos.Não tinha como ele perder outra vez, não contra Itália do pegá-lo desprevenido e recuperar sua glória a tanto perdida.

Alice examinava as caixas com mantimentos e Felícia não tinha acabado de estender as roupas no varal quando ele parou em frente dela, que se assustou, mas continuou no mesmo lugar:

_Ei, Itália!Olha pra mim, seu estúpido!Por culpa do Alemanha, tem um idiota me dando ordens e me prendendo em casa!Agora vai ter o que merece!_Os gritos chegavam até a cozinha, e alertaram Alice.

_Ei, o que foi isso?_Ela perguntou à Felícia, que parecia tão perplexa quanto ela:

_Eu acho que ele quer brigar comigo...

França por um momento quase respondeu com um firme "oui", mas o fato de Itália não estar tremendo nem correndo de um lado para outro era , nem ao menos estava balançando sua bandeira branca...

_Itália, você ficou mais retardado?Por que não está correndo? Pare de me olhar que nem um idiota, você deveria estar com medo!

_Medo? Por quê?_Ela perguntou, ainda perplexa.

_Já vou te mostrar..._E dizendo isso, França deu-lhe um soco no estô não ficou parada mais um segundo e tirando sua varinha do bolso do avental, bradou um encanto:

_Experlliarmus!_Um raio vermelho atingiu França no peito e o atirou ao chã ícia ainda segurava a barriga, era luta que ele queria, ia ter: Correu até ele, que ainda tentava se levantar e o tombou de volta, pressionando-o contra o chão:

_Farabutto*!Imparerà come trattare uma signora!_ E acertou-lhe um soco.E soco atrás de soco, França apanhava atô começou a se preocupar e achou por bem conter Felícia, tirando-a de cima dele.

_Controle-se, já acabou!_Ela tentou acalmá-la, com medo de que ela matasse o infeliz, que continuava estarrecido frente as duas.

_Ainda não acabou nada!Ele vai ver só!Segura ele, Alice!_Alice franziu a testa, não entendendo, mas achou melhor obedecer. Não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas pelo que percebera, ele as atacara primeiro, e algo assim não devia ser deixado ém do mais, estavam entediadas e ver a vingança dela contra um idiota poderia ser algo um feitiço, e Francis sentiu as pernas presas por uma corda invisí ícia voltou correndo de dentro do chalé, trazendo de volta uma pilha de tortas de não vai matá-lo, Alice pensou, quando Felícia começou a arremessar os pratos de tortas nele:

_No rosto não, S'il vous plâit!_França gritou rapidamente, antes de sua cara ser coberta pelo chantilli da torta.

_Guarda um pouco pra mim?_Alice pediu gentilmente:_Não sabia que ele era francês!Isso vai ser divertido!_Gritou alegremente antes de arremessar uma torta també fim da brincadeira, todas as tortas haviam sido gastas, como também outros doces, e França tremia, Alice desfez o feitiço sobre seus pés, ele pôs-se de pé e correu bosque adentro.A vergonha, a confusão e sobretudo a decepção consigo mesmo pairavam sobre ele.

_Como!Como isso foi possível!Até mesmo ele me derrotou!buuuáááá´...Eu sou uma fraude...Mon Dieu, ele vai pagar, cada confeito, cada docinho!E aquela lambisgóia também!Até parecia alguém que eu conheço...Argh, eles vão me pagar! _Francis parou, sentando numa pedra cheia de musgo e vislumbrando seu estado pelo reflexo de uma pequena poça d'agua:

_Putain merde!Estragou meu lindo cabelo! Desisto, sei que Deus realmente me detesta agora!Melhor voltar antes que o marechal dê pela minha falta..._Ele ia se virar e partir quando um som de passos próximos lhe chamou a atençã repente, Prússia irrompia da mata, com cinco cães farejadores distribuídos em ambas as mãos e Gilbird em seu cães colaram em suas pernas e braços, para desespero de Francis, como se atraídos pelo cheiro do doce.

_Aí está!Você é a besta de Chantilli!

_Sacre bleu, do que você está falando?Tire esses cachorros de perto de mim!_Um cão alto com aparência de mastiff o farejava quase na altura do ombro.

_Estes são os melhores cães de todo o Reich...não os trate como suas poodles ridículas...

_Mas foi o Alemanha que inventou essa raça!

_Bem, ele sabe o quanto errou e é isso que importa!Agora, deixe de frescuras e confesse seu crime!Onde já se viu, entrar na casa das pessoas pela janela e assustá-las no meio da noite? Francamente...

França não sabia o que ália o atacara com uma dúzia de tortas e agora ele era acusado de invadir casas? Que diabos era tudo isso, um complô universal?

_Prussia..._França fez uma pausa dramática, tentando conter todo seu ódio numa só frase: _Você e os putos desses cães vão pro INFERNO, que eu preciso limpar essa merda do meu cabelo, que é tudo que me resta nessa vida!_E simplesmente deu-lhe as costas, deixando Prússia estático processando a cena.

_Isso quer dizer que não é ele o monstro? Oh, o incrível eu precisa de um tempo pra pensar agora..._E parou por ali, tentando segurar o cães que quase o arrastavam tentando seguir o rastro dos doces.

_É bom o West já ter voltado, esses cães são caros de alugar..._Ele disse, contendo os animais, chegando à conclusão de que ele não achara o irmão e seu aliado a manhã inteira, provavelmente eles já estavam de volta em casa.

_É, quem sabe se eu for lá agora?É uma boa idéia, não, incrível..._dizia consigo mesmo_Mas antes tenho que devolver esses pulguentos...

Em casa, França lavava o cabelo enquanto pensava no que acabara de ália estivera recluso por quase duas semanas numa cabana e parecia outra pessoa, pelo modo que o falar daquela feiticeira estranha que ele jurava que lhe lembrava algué ela estava do lado do eixo.

_O America e o Inglaterra vão pirar quando souberem...ho,ho,ho!_França soltou um risinho sarcástico:_Que ironia, eu preso nesta casa descobri mais coisas que os espiões fracassados do Inglaterra e qualquer computador besta do America!Vou ligar agorinha pra eles!_França exclamou, quando se lembrou de que isso não seria possível, pois o marechal havia cortado o fio do telefone do seu quarto.

_Maldição! Mas eu tenho outros truques..._Ele disse, pegando um pombo de estimação que por acaso estava ali.

_Pombos são bonitos e mandam mais que cartas de amor..._E dizendo isso, escreveu uma mensagem e amarrou ao pé do pássaro.

_Voe pombinho e leve a mensagem ao Igirisu bem rapidinho!hohoho!

Inglaterra estava em reunião com America discutindo o progresso deles na guerra:

_O China está ocupado lutando com o Japão, e Alemanha e Prússia ainda vão nos dar menos eu recuperei as áreas que o Itália colonizava...That stupidy...O estranho é que eu não o vi mais depois disso...

_Claro, ele deve estar com medo de ter que comer sua comida de novo...Apesar de eu não saber o que tem de errado com ela..._América falava sem se importar e Inglaterra já estava começando a se irritar.

_Não tem nada de errado com a minha comida, o problema é que ele é uma nação estúpida que ainda não se rendeu! E parece que não quer mais dar as caras por aí...

_ Aquela garota que você libertou, a Abissínia...já conversou com ela?

_É só uma nação pobre, não tenho muito interesse nela...Apesar de que admiro a resistência que teve, foi uma das pouquíssimas regiões que ninguém dominou...Well, ninguém além daquele , eu não sei como ele conseguiu isso...

_Talvez o Itália tenha mais truques na manga do que a gente imagina...de qualquer forma, nós libertamos ela!

_Espere um pouco, que história é essa de nós? Você nem estava lá!

_Ah, se eu não te vendesse armas e ventiladores você não sobreviveria no deserto! I'm the heroooo!

_Arf, que seja..._Inglaterra desistiu de argumentar, quando sem mais nem menos, um pombo entrou pela janela e pousou na mesa de reunião.

_Inglaterra, o que é isso?_América apontou para o pássaro, mas este nem lhe deu atenção, e parecia focar em alguém que nem Inglaterra ou América conseguiam enxergar...

"Será que eles vão notar minha presença agora?" Canadá se perguntava, vendo o pombo fitando-o Inglaterra apenas agarrou o pássaro enquanto América observava.

_É um pequeno artifício que estamos experimentando..._Respondeu, desamarrando a mensagem que ele trazia na perna.E lendo-a, soltou uma exclamação e quase caiu para trá érica pegou a mensagem da mão da dele e leu:

"Itália está escondido numa cabana no bosque perto da minha casa e acho que tem uma feiticeira ajudando o eixo!Ass: França.

Inglaterra estúpido."

_Uma bruxa!Isso pode ser a nossa ruína!Precisamos fazer algo, chamem a Interpol, a Scotland Yard, o FBI...

_Por que não chama um demônio, você é experiente nisso..._América disse, interrompendo Inglaterra.

_Sim, vamos combater magia com magia! Mas não podemos ser tão impulsivos, precisamos descobrir qual o nível poder dessa feiticeira, e daí só então poderemos atacá-los! _Ele disse, inspirado._Falando nisso, você não está sentindo uma presença estranha por aqui?"

_Ai, espero que não seja um fantasma!_América gritou, segurando-se ao outro paí á continuava sentado pacientemente esperando.

"Não tem problema, eles sempre me reconhecem quando eu vendo as armas pra eles!"

"Quem é você?" O urso perguntou pela milésima vez.

"No momento alguém que está sendo sumariamente ignorado."E despencou com a mão no queixo sobre a mesa. "Um dia alguém vai saber do que eu fiz e é isso que importa."

Um dia, Canadá, um dia...E agora, para uma coisa totalmente diferente!

Prússia visitara Alemanha e Itália naquela tarde e parecia aliviado por vê sobre ter encontrado o França cheio de chantilli na floresta, e Alemanha fingiu que sabia disso, e que fora tudo um ataque do Aliado , que continuava sendo um mal perdedor.Só depois que Alice telefonou perguntando se eles conheciam um francês cretino com barba e roupa espalhafatosa e eles não tiveram dúvida sobre quem tinha feito aquilo com ele, e puderam emendar a história, ao que Prússia acreditou piamente.

_É o que eu sempre digo, "nunquam tatam pythonissam".

_Mas isso é latim, e você nunca disse isso!

_Mas agora eu disse._Prússia respondeu, mastigando um bocado da comida recém servida a ele.

Já era noite quando Itália olhava a lua, quase cheia no céu e pensava no dia tão esperado em que cada um voltaria para seu próprio voltaria a ser como antes... ou nã aquela experiência era algo que nem mesmo alguém como ele poderia voltar logo ao normal e fazer alguma coisa, provar que não era tão franzino assim, que era capaz de se defender.O difícil era enfrentar o enfrentaria, mostraria ao Alemanha seu valor como quando pensava nele, Alemanha apareceu atrás de si, chamando-o para jantarem com Prússia.

_Alemanha, você acha que vai dar tudo certo amanhã?

_E por que não? Não precisa se preocupar com o França, mesmo que ele tenha visto você, quer dizer, ela no seu corpo, como ele se comunicaria com os outros?

_Mas ele saiu no dia em invadiram a casa do Romano, e saiu hoje.E se ele sair de novo?

_ Ele não vai sair, o marechal vai cuidar dele...Não precisa se preocupar._Alemanha dizia, repetindo o convite para o jantar, que Itália aceitou de , só então ao ver Itália caminhar até a mesa com sua silhueta feminina lembrara de que não tinha perguntado ao Áustria sobre aquelas coisas complicadas de não fizesse nenhuma diferença àquela altura, certo?Achou melhor simplesmente esquecer e ir a ele no dia seguinte.

Perto dali, na casa do França, um grito ecoou pelo bosque.

_Ah, seu louco, seu animal! Como pôde engolir a chave do meu quarto!Eu vou te mataaaar!_Ele gritou esmurrando a porta, totalmente incapaz de alcançar seu alvo.

_Mas a ajuda está a caminho...vão ver só quando eles vierem...

Agora, as notas da história:

A frase que o Prússia disse é "nunquam tatam pythonissam" e significa "nunca brinque com uma bruxa" em latim.Não sei, mas parece que essa frase se aplicaria ao Itália também não?

O marechal que prende o França em sua própria casa é na verdade Phillipe Pétain, chefe do Estado francês durante os anos de 40 a 44. A França de Vichy era um governo fantoche da influência Nazista, opondo-se às Forças Livres Francesas, baseadas inicialmente em Londres e depois em Argel. Foi estabelecido após o país se ter rendido à Alemanha nazista em 1940, na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Recebe o seu nome da capital do governo, a cidade de Vichy, a sudeste de Paris.

Sobre a Abissínia, é bom saber que o país mais tarde será conhecido como Etiópia, e planejo dar um destaque maior à ela.E o que o Inglaterra disse a respeito é verdadeiro, pois quando o continente africano foi dividido entre as potências europeias na Conferência de Berlim, a Etiópia foi um dos dois únicos países que mantiveram sua independência. A nação foi uma dos apenas três membros africanos da Liga das Nações, e após um breve período de ocupação italiana, o país tornou-se membro das Nações Unidas.

E por último, no capítulo passado eu mencionei algo sobre a invasão dos Aliados à Itália, e hoje eu descobri que houve um país cuja participação não foi citada, e foi justamente o Canadá! De acordo com a Wikipédia:

"As tropas canadenses desempenharam papéis importantes na Batalha de Dieppe em 1942 na França, na invasão aliada da Itália, nos desembarques do Dia D, na Batalha da Normandia e na Batalha do rio Escalda, em 1944. O Canadá deu asilo e proteção à monarquia dos Países Baixos, enquanto este país esteve ocupado, e é creditado pela liderança e contribuição importante para a sua libertação da Alemanha nazista."

Sendo assim, me desculpo desde já a todos os ês foram importantes de uma forma que ninguém no mundo parece lembrar... Tirem humor disto se quiserem ...XD


End file.
